


Shadows of the Past

by JaliceCookie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon, Baby, Descendants - Freeform, Family, Fear, Friendship, Magic, Nightmare, Past, VK´s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "We could find an explanation for your nightmares Evie", Evie has the same nightmare for several days and she goes to the fairy godmother in hope for an answer. Will she be able to face the shadows of the past or will she break when she find out the truth?





	Shadows of the Past

A panic scream ripped her away from her sleep, which she had enjoyed until a few minutes ago. The day had been good, she had survived the coronation from Ben, not embarrassing herself with the damn high-heels shoes and just spending a good time with her friends.

Of course, the party was not like the party's on the island - there were no fights, no one stole anything from the others and no windows were broken. And yet Mal had really enjoyed this new way of celebrating.

But that panic scream had ripped her out of her sleep, she straightened up in her bed and switched on the lamp on the small table beside her bed.

"Evie?"

Confused that it had been her best friend , who made such a panic scream, Mal pushed her blanket aside to sit on the edge and than went to Evie's bed.

"Evie? Wake up!" Mal hissed and she did not understand , why the blue-haired princess seemed to have such an bad dream that she started to scream in panic.

At first, Mal believed that her quiet hissing would wake up the 16-year-old. But her best friend's facial features panicked again, almost anxiously - then Evie started talking in her sleep.

"No ... not ..... my fault .... death ...."

Thoughtfully, her head went awry and did not make sense of what Evie was muttering to himself. Maybe she had a nightmare?

"Evie, you have to wake up!“ Mal said again, putting her hand firmly on the shoulder of her sleeping roommate.

In the meantime Evie had an scary nightmare...

_.... again, Evie was on the high walls of the island. She heard the screams of some seagulls above her head and smelled the stench of rotten food and filth._

_The evil queen's daughter had no control over her body or her actions as she moved closer to the high walls._

_"Who are you?" , she asked a small shadow that clearly belonged to a child._

_It sat behind an old box outside the walls and dared to step out. Evie estimated it to be no more than three years old and watched as the little girl climbed onto the box to sit on the wall instead of giving Evie an answer about her question._

_"That's dangerous little one - come down from there yes?", Evie took a step closer to the wall, which meant that this little girl changed her sitting position and began to walk back and forth on the wall._

_"Please“, Evie pleaded and she was worried that this kid might fall down and get seriously injured._

_"No no!", the little girl said with a chuckle and came with her little feet very close to the edge of the wall._

_Evie could not control her next act, she knew exactly what was coming and so she was trying desperately , to wake up from this scenario._

_She reached out for the child's hand and looked into frightened eyes and then pushed the little girl over the wall without any regrets._

_The toddler's panicky cry was drowned out by the horrible sound as the little body hit the water and brought total silence into that moment .... She had killed a small innocent girl ... she had pushed her off the wall and now she was dead ....._

Evie gasped in panic and opend her brown eyes in fear.

"I ... i ... I killed the little girl .... ... it ... was a mistake ... she fell over the walls of the island of the lost ...", Evie sobbed and did not notice how Mal overstretched her over the arm.

"It was just a nightmare Evie - you did not push a little girl over the walls of the island okay?", Mal said and was overwhelmed with the situation. She had never seen her best friend so panicked.

"A ... a dream?", Evie asked confused and after a few minutes realized that she was in the common room with Mal.

"You were screaming in panic, which tore me out of my sleep, is everything okay?", Mal asked.

"Why is this nightmare coming back again?“, Evie whispered sadly, and Mal knew that she needed the boys' support now, because there was something that was not right with Evie.

"We find a solution okay, would you like to tell me how many times you've had that dream and what exactly happened?" Mal offered but got an energetic head shake from Evie.

"It was ... just a nightmare ... sorry I woke you up," Evie murmured, and every further attempt by Mal to cheer her best friend failed that night.

Half an hour later, both girls found themselves in a restless sleep and, above all, Evie wondered what that dream meant.

…..........

A few days have passed , since the nightmare that stole sleep not only from Evie but also from time to time. And all attempts to get closer to her best friend had failed. Mal had given up and just knew that if Evie wanted to talk about something, she would come to her by herself. So the young fairy did what she thought was the right thing for the moment - leaving her best friend alone.

However, the young princess seemed to be very distracted.

That's how Jay and Carlos noticed it. Of course, the boys did it differently, even though the two girls told them what it was about. It could only have been a dream. But Evie's quieter behavior did not suit her. Although she was sitting in the classroom, she seemed indifferent and absorbed in her own thoughts.

As a change of room and Evie with a swing of other high school students went out of the classroom, Jay and Carlos grabbed Mal and wanted to talk to her briefly about the current situation. It could not go on like that. Something is bothering Evie and they really wanted to help her friend.

"What's wrong with Evie?", Carlos wanted to know and gave Mal a penetrating look.

"I have no idea, a few days have passed since the incident, she did not want to talk about it, but folks , we know it was just a nightmare, I mean we're talking about Evie“,Mal insisted, and she was absolute convinced that her best friend was not capable of doing so.

"Of course not, but there must be a reason why Evie behaves so differently," Jay said, and Mal shrugged a little helplessly.

"You think we should talk to you again?" Mal spoke skeptically. Evie might as well be stubborn if she did not want to talk about something like Mal himself.

"Something we have to do, I mean, Doug and Ben are in the Kingdom and will not be back in a few days," Carlos said.

"Okay, Okay I'll try to talk to her again", Mal raised his hands defensively and knew exactly what Carlos wanted to hint at.

Doug would be very worried about Evie, because even if the two had come together shortly after the coronation, Doug shows a scary worried side when it came to his girlfriend.

And Ben would certainly be worried too. After all, it was he who got the VK's from the island. Surely he would notice it just as quickly if Evie did not behave the way she used to. For this reason, Mal once again tried to appeal to the blue-haired one.

However, it was hard for Mal to locate Evie at the end of the lesson. With a tip from Jane, Mal finally found her best friend in a small library a few miles away from Auradon Prep High School. Actually, Mal had to get permission to leave the school grounds, according to Jane, Evie had done that - but hey Long Live evil, who needs a permit to leave the grounds?

By public transport, said small library reached relatively quickly and after the door had closed behind her, she went to find her best friend.

Evie had been sitting in the small library for a few hours now. She had ignored Mals recurrent questions about whether she was all right, after a certain time.

What should she please tell the former leader of the little gang? That she had not forgotten the content of the nightmare? That she had a strange feeling regarding the girl? How could she burden it? No, the fairy had better things to do than deal with Evie's problems.

Doug was in the moment with Ben in the Kingdom to see what the conditions are to open a shop, so that Evie can start in a few weeks with their own fashion business. There were a lot of applications that needed to be completed, so Ben and Doug wanted to help her with that. Especially with what seemed to develop between Doug and her, Evie did not want to burden anyone with her personal problems.

"Why does not help anything in this book“, the princess murmured to herself, flipping to the next page and having taken a long time to find the right book.

Interpretation of dreams, nightmares and their messages.

The librarian from school had given Evie the tip, and the owner of the small library she found herself in told her that they'd like to sit down at the table and watch it. Unfortunately, there was not a single helpful hint in the many pages, that could help Evie with the strange feeling about her dream.

"Now you are hiding in libraries E? Has my society really become so exhausting?"

She looked up in surprise when she heard Mal's voice, and a faint smile crept into Evie's lips.

"No, of course not ... I just did not want to stand in your way ... I ... I'm not myself lately", Evie admitted with a slight sigh.

"Yes, we noticed that E", Mal replied and took a seat on the free chair next to the blue-haired girl.

"Do you know the feeling ... as if you knew a part of your life exactly, and then you did not?"

When Mal shook his head after the question, Evie could not blame her for the reaction.

"It's like a strong déjà vu - but you're sure it really happened, this girl from my dream seems familiar to me - as if I had a connection with her - I can not explain it and that This book about dream interpretation is not very helpful, either“, Evie said, pushing the book over to her best friend so she could read the appropriate passage herself.

The psychological implication is that dreaming about a toddler is a challenge - to devote more time to a cause, it is a new beginning in the spiritual sense“, Mal read out the explanation put on a confused expression

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick or something like that?", Evie asked uncertainly.

"We'll talk to the fairy godmother, maybe she has the answers we're looking for“, Mal said, grabbing the hand of her best friend and then heading back to Auradon Prep.

….

"They left us behind, we are still rotting here"

Jafar was rummaging in the small castle, and it annoyed him so much that Maleficent had managed to leave the Isle of Lost without taking him as well, after she had appeared in Auradon. After all, it had been the dark fairy's plan to catch up with him, Cruella, and the evil queen as soon as she got the good fairy's wand from Mal. But everything took a different development.

The children had turned to the good side and Maleficent was now a lizard. It was just ridiculous and another low was that the fridge was completely empty. The remnants of food that Auradon sent to the island once a month would not come in a few days.

"Now that Maleficent is gone, there is no question who will take her place...who will be the Leader“

The Evil Queen sat on a chair in the living room and devoted herself to her manicure without looking up.

„Evil Queen, what right do you have to take her place? "Jafar asked skeptically.

"I'm the most powerful of us all“, the queen said in a condescending tone.

"When you are blocking the bathroom or what, but what if Maleficent manages to escape and dissolve the magic around the island?" Cruella asked.

"You still believe in miracles Cruella, your son has a street dog as best friend, what have you done wrong?" The queen said condescendingly.

"And what about Evie, did not she want to marry a prince?" Jafar teased the queen.

„If your magic does not work in Auradon, or was anything you've told us about your sorcery a lie, Mr. Ex-Grand Vizier of Agrabah, the Sultan's most trusted advisor-maybe you never were as evil as you claim", the queen replied coolly, earning an angry look from Jafar.

„What did that say about you? Sit around here and take care of your fingernails, what have you done worse than Cruella and me?", Jafar replied, annoyed, and the mimic of the evil queen darkened.

„It was three years ago...before Evie and I moved into this little castle, and what Lady Tremaine did to Cinderella is still nice when you look at the thing i did“

The evil queen stand up after a few minutes and signaled the other two villains to follow her. For nearly three years, she had kept the secret and thanks to a special potion, Evie knew nothing of what had happened. It had been truly evil and the other two villains would not dare to question their position again.

"Did you forbid her to go out because she did not look pretty enough or what?" Cruella poisoned now, who, like Jafar, had no idea where exactly the evil queen wanted to lead her.

"Please - the definition not pretty enough is a lie - you can always improve on something to look more perfect", the evil queen commented derogatory and led her two colleagues into the underground part of the small castle.

They reached a room with a big old mirror. It was her mirror.

Of course, it did not work anymore, because there was no magic on the island of the lost ones could do its real job.

The only non-magical thing she had not failed was an old camera.

With her you could take pictures and record videos. So, the evil queen turned on the video camera and handed it to Jafar so he could watch the video on it.

It passed a few minutes of silence and the evil queen enjoyed the shocked expressions of Cruella and Jafar as the video slowly approached the end.

All you could hear was a panic scream that definitely had to come from Evie. Then the scream fell silent again and Jafar handed the video camera back to the evil queen.

"This is truly a evil act, and your daughter does not remember anything?" Jafar inquired,

wondering what he should think of it.

What the evil queen had done , had been cruel and he had judged her differently from what he had seen on the video camera. Regarding the given circumstances at least.

"She does not remember anything anymore?" , Cruella asked. On the other hand, her act of killing a few hundred dogs and making wonderful fur out of her fur was ridiculous.

The evil queen picked up the video camera and carefully placed it back in the box where she had kept it for all those years. Then she just shook her head.

„The potion has a long effect, Yzma's potion has finally worked, we're not the only ones left behind on the island, because Evie left something that she did not suspect existed at all...she has no idea what she left behind when she went off to Auradon"

***

"Where do we have that again? Ah, here it is"

The fairy godmother had been searching for a while, until she found a small folder in her office. In addition to the current list of students, this folder also contained a magical test for emergencies.

As King Ben once said, there is still magic in Auradon, but it is barely used. Only for emergencies and approved exceptions, there are magical items that could be used.

After Mal had came to her office together with Evie and described the situation to her, the good fairy got a suspicion that she did not want to have confirmed.

Many years ago, a friend of Belle had the same symptoms but with different details. The doctors had been unable to find anything out of the woman until the magical diagnosis test had been used. It displays possible past-applied spells and potions with long-term effects. The only problem with the whole thing was that there was only one magic test left.

The good fairy would use it for Evie, because the young woman was visibly worse off. For that reason, the headmistress was also able to ignore the opportunity to see the painting leave the school grounds without a permit. The positive charisma was missing Evie and these nightmares they seemed to torment eerily. The fairy godmother wanted to help the young woman and for that she would use the last diagnostic test.

The headmistress carefully placed the folder on her desk, then opened it and pulled out the test. He was based on a blood test and would ultimately be clear about what exactly was wrong with Evie.

“I have to warn you - it might hurt a little, the blood test - until we get the results of the test, it takes a day at least", said the fairy godmother, looking from Evie to herself with a faint smile. Although they have only been in Auradon for a few weeks now, they have taken a big step in the right direction, they have chosen the good side as have Carlos and Jay and this proves that children just do not have to choose the path they want her parents have determined for her before.

"If it helps me better understand that weird feeling and the nightmares, then I'm ready for it“, Evie said, holding out her hand to the fairy godmother so she could take some blood and then put it on the test strip.

"Do you need a patch my dear?" The good fairy asked, looking at the young woman's fingertip.

"Of course - I have some here for a moment", added the fairy godmother, handing Evie a patch a few moments later. The blue-haired princess thanked her and gave the magical diagnostic test a skeptical look.

He had shortly after the headmistress applied the blood sample, began to shimmer in a pink light. Evie would love to know what sort of magic it is and how it works. But she wanted to know the results even more urgently - but she had to be patient for just one day.

The next day, there was a surprise - because Ben and Doug used to come back from their journey through the kingdom to surprise their girlfriends. However, neither time nor Evie had much time, as they ran quickly with Jay and Carlos to the office of the fairy godmother - which caused two confused Auradon Kids to follow the group.

The fairy godmother had already looked at the results and raised an eyebrow skeptically as the small group came into her office. Maybe it was not the best idea everyone had - if you confronted Evie with the test results.

"As much as I'm happy to see that you all want to support Evie - so I have to ask you to leave my office, it's something very private and if Evie wants to deal with it first, it would be ....", even before the fairy godmother could finish, she was interrupted by Evie.

"Is it okay, if Mal stays with me?", Evie asked in a trembling voice and could already imagine how Jay, Carlos, Ben and Doug would reproach her - but they did not go away, because she only received sympathetic looks from the boys ,

"If you have any news - let us know Blueberry“, Carlos said, then left with Doug, Ben and Jay at the Good Fairy's office.

"I have the test results and now I can tell you Evie that you were manipulated with a potion nearly three years ago and some reminders were deleted, I could see the deleted memories ... but I want to warn you both - it is not easy to handle what you will see ... are you ready for it? "

….

"Yes - please help me fill in this memory gaps", Evie said after several elapsed seconds she was exhausted from everything. The rest of the days and nights dragged her nerves and suffering from memory problems did not really help. She wanted answers now and felt Mal placing a hand on her shoulder - she was glad that her best friend was by her side. Even if she counted Carlos and Jay to her family, she would tell the boys later everything.

"Very well - then I will play the memories"

The fairy godmother tapped her wand on a TV once and magically the memories appeared on the screen. Mal and Evie could see a younger version of the princess and with a second swing of the wand the video was started.

**....**

_"Momy where are we going?"_

_The almost 12 year old Evie was roughly grabbed by her mother's hand and was pulled behind the evil queen._

_"We're going to visit somebody and now be quiet Evie!", the evil queen said only as she walked through the lanes of the island with her daughter. It was late evening and the queen had long considered the offer. Certainly it was not the usual way - but it would help her. And since her daughter was naive enough to do anything she wanted from her, this point would not cause any problems for the time being._

_The two reached an old house on the edge of the island and the queen knocked on the front door, which was later opened by a red-haired woman. The young Evie recognized her as Madame Medusa. She was the villain who was stopped by the mice Bernard and Bianca._

_"There you are finally, close the door behind you - he is already waiting"_

_The red-haired woman gave a quick signal to mother and daughter to enter the house and Evie was dragged along again._

_Inside the house, the evil queen released her daughter's hand and Evie looked around. This place was horrible and she would rather go back to her little castle._

_She liked the home and her own little room. She did not understand what had happened to her mother. Such a place was not worthy of their presence._

_But she did not complain, remained silent and tried not to look at Madam Medusa, whose red hair clearly showed signs of split at the ends. Had this woman ever heard of a hairbrush or shampoo?_

_"Drink that Evie, it will enhance your beauty even more"_

_Somewhat insecure, the young princess took the small vial with a dark red liquid inside of it. Her mother would never lie to her._

_"Did you brew this potion?" Evie asked, releasing the cap from the container and grimacing as an unpleasant stench hit her._

_"It´s from Yzma - now drink my dear“, the evil queen said, and a brief grin crept onto the queen's lips as the 12-year-old took Yzma´s potion._

_"Does the potion work, do I look prettier than before Momy?", Evie demanded as she handed her empty vial to her mother and the princess' brown eyes sparkled hopefully._

_"Soon Evie - good evening Percival, we are here as you wanted us to be and I will go into the deal we talked about“;_

_Only now did Evie notice that a tall man standing in the room, eyeing her with his cold eyes._

_„Medusa, give the promised money to the queen while I .... am having fun with the princess!“,_

_Percival McLeach hissed at the red-haired woman and then walked towards Evie's , To take her hand and give her a kiss._

_"You look so beautiful Miss Evie“, Percival said, and Evie slowly realized the effect of the drink, she became sleepy and could only make a smile as a respond._

_"Go with Mr.MchLeach Darling“, said the Evil Queen and Percival took Evie by the hand and walked her up the stairs to the top floor of the house._

_Madam Medusa had in the meantime fetched a small bag with some money, that Percival stole from the guards , who weekly brought the rest of Auradon's food to the island._

_With an appraising look, she looked at the evil queen, who stood in the living room full of elegance and confidence._

_"Your daughter will not remember anything?", Madam Medusa asked with a funny look on her face._

_"I don´t know what you're up to that. It´s not your buisness", the queen replied arrogantly._

_"I understand that you need money and ....", before Madam Medusa could continue speaking, the queen cut her off._

_"You know nothing and I do not care about your opinion! You are talking to a Queen so be quiet!", hissed the evil queen, took the bag with the money and gave the red-haired woman a threatening look._

_When the evil queen heard a faint fearful cry, she ignored it and began to count the money. She knew exactly what she had agreed to and that was part of the deal. Percival would get what he wanted and she would get a fair payment in return._

_However, there was a point that the evil queen had not considered and that came in almost nine months later._

_Annoyed, she rushed to Yzma's shop, shouting for the woman, and impatiently drumming fingernails on the table._

_That with the whole 'how can I get the fastest way to earn money for my castle' action could go wrong did not consider the evil queen. Everything had gone according to plan, Pervical McLeach could satisfy his needs and Evie could remember nothing thanks to the potion .... but now it had turned out that, the now 13 year old princess was pregnant and was about to give birth._

_The evil queen cursed herself for failing to notice this mistake earlier, and she was also annoyed that Evie had not told her that she had already had her menstruation._

_"No reason to hit the counter so dramatically Grimhilde - do you need another beauty potion?"_

_Yzma came to the evil queen with a spiteful smile and Grimhilde ignored the smile in the wrinkled face of the older woman._

_"I need the same potion that extinguishes Evie's memories ... something happened that shames our family and I do not want her to remember it," said the queen spitefully and Yzma grinned almost knowledgeably._

_"Rumors are making the rounds fast", Yzma said and the queen whitened her face._

_"Of course you have my silence at a price and fortunately I have a bigger dose of the potion here," Yzma once laughed wickedly and then brought out a bottle._

_"What do it cost?" The evil queen wanted to know impatiently._

_"Three times more than last time - now do not be so shocked, it's a higher dose and my silence is a wicked promise evil Queen", Yzma said, like a true businesswoman._

_"Okay", the evil queen put some gold coins on the counter, grabbed the potion and stormed out of the shop._

_"Did you want to poison me, just like you tried with Snow White?"_

_After she left the shop , she heard the broken voice of her daughter and she turned around, only to see her daughter standing there with a very recognizable round belly._

_"What did I tell you Evie! you should stay in the castle!", The evil queen was very angry and pulled her daugthers hand , just to went back to the castle._

_The blue-painted fingernails clawed at the edge of her bed and Evie did not know how many times she had screamed in the last few hours. It hurt so badly and she did not know what would happen to her baby or why she had it at all._

_She had not even come near a boy in recent months, and her mother was so terribly angry with her. It was not her fault - and that she did not get any answers to her questions puzzled the 13 year old girl._

_After an eternity, another crying filled the room and the evil queen took the baby and wrapped the newborn girl in some old clothes and then in an old blanket._

_The queen's eyes looked at the baby who was still crying - it had no room and would disappear soon._

_"M ... Momy, is it a girl o ... or a boy?", The queen now heard Evie's trembling voice._

_"It will all be alright Evie, you will not remember anything - drink this .... that´´s good my princess, I will take care of this problem", the evil queen laid the baby on the blanket before she gave a new potion to Evie, that not only made her fall asleep, but also took away her memories of childbirth and pregnancy._

_When the queen made sure that her daughter was asleep, she took the baby in her arms and left the castle . There was no room in the baby in her life, and Evie was the only princess Grimhilde could and did care about. The newborn would certainly find acceptance near the port .... or someone would pick her up. She did not care._

_And so, at the next morning, the queen hastened to the harbor with the now sleeping baby in her arms. She did not like this place - she haven´t a good feeling about all those pirates._

_When the evil queen reached the harbor, she heard the laughter of some pirates and put the little princess on the ground next to an old abandoned stand._

_She gave the sleeping bundle a pejorative look , before she turned around and walked as fast as she could back to her castle. She wanted to go back to the castle and hoped that Maleficent had changed her mind and would soon send her confirmation , that she and her Evie were allowed to move into the villain's palace._

_It would be worthy of their presence and sharing a palace with Maleficent, Jafar and Cruella would only enhance their reputation. She wasted no more thought on her granddaughter and what would happen to her._

**...**

The screen went black and Evie sat there, speechless with tears in her brown eyes.

She began to shake and was pulled into a hug by Mal, but did not noticed it. She could not believe what she had seen there - what her own mother had done to her.

After a few minutes, Evie felt that she needed also the support of Carlos and Jay as well. She asked the good fairy to send the two boys to her office, because they were like a family. The fairy godmother expressed her concerns, but Mal said again how important it was and a few minutes later, Carlos and Jay were in the office of the fairy godmother - visibly shocked by the sight of a shaking and trembling Evie. The two boys got an answer, what had happened and the faces of

Carlos and Jay darkened before they went to Evie and hugged her.

"I'll call a psychologist that can talk to you Evie and about the terrible thing that's happened", the fairy goddess put a hand on her shoulder and then set out to do everything but the blue-haired princess tore herself together for a moment - to ask a question.

"W ... Do you know what happened to my baby?", Evie sobbed desperately and the director's compassionate look hit her hard again.

"I'm so sorry, but I can not give you an answer to that - we do not know what happened to your baby - just that day the video camera system that we have installed on the island , broke down and the recordings have been blocked - further attempts Recovering the system failed and we had it removed", the fairy godmother said apologetically, then left the office to contact a psychologist to help the poor teenager girl.

"We will find a way Evie, I promise", Mal said, seeing the despair and pain in her best friend's eyes.

It had been so long since her eyes had been so full of tears - most recently on the island and Mal hated to see her best friend suffer so much.

"We're sorry what happened Evie - we're here for you", Carlos and Jay said supportively, and Evie was not even able to nod.

All her thoughts and emotions went on a roller coaster ride - she wondered how her own mother could do such a thing to her? To her own daugther.

A few days later, Evie had had several sessions with a nice psychologist , who had discussed the events with her, and Evie was emotionally open and it was good to talk to somebody who did not condemn her or judge what happened.

The psychologist also advised her to talk to the people who were close to her heart, only when she was ready.

This included the conversation with Doug - Evie was afraid that he would have nothing to do with her , after she would they tell him the story.

But Doug showed understanding and simply held Evie lovingly in his arms as she started to shake again.

He voiced his support and, like the nice psychologist, emphasized that it was not her fault.

"You're such a wonderful person Evie - your mother is to blame for what happened and you do not have to blame yourself, I'm there for you, do you hear me?"

Evie rested her head on Doug's shoulder and was glad he just held her and said what she needed rto hear right now.

She felt so safe with him and he did not blame or judge her.

"I just wonder ... what happened to my daughter .... if she ...", Evie did not want to continue the though.

She just hoped so much that her baby was still alive ... that she had not found her death in that alley near the harbor.

Before Doug could reply, the door to the room opened and Jay glanced at the couple before clearing his throat.

"Carlos managed to get the video, so you have to come and see it", he told Evie and Doug, and the three of them quickly made their way to Carlos and Jay's room.

Mal, Ben and Carlos were already there. Carlos was next to his computer, pressing a few buttons and a gentle smile appeared on his face when he saw Evie.

"Watch the video Evie...it´s good news....sort of...", Carlos said as Evie and Doug stood next to him and Cruella's son pressed the play button.

Some figures walked along the path in the morning. Hardly anyone looked to the old abandoned store and noticed the baby , that was lying there in the old blanket.

_"What is that?"_

_A girl with dark long hair, pirate boots and a sword in her belt pouch, came into the camera's perspective, when she noticed that there was a little baby._

_The girl looked around and then carefully picked up the baby._

_"It's new that Auradon left baby's here, why are you all alone little girl?", The child asked the baby, who was probably waking up slowly and crying softly after that question._

_"I'll take you to a friend of mine – he knows what to do“, the girl said and laughed once in amusement, before disappearing with the baby in her arms out of the video camera's perspective - then after a few seconds the screen went blank black and nothing happened anymore._

"She's still alive, Evie“, Mal said, giving her best friend an encouraging smile.

"Someone did not leave her alone there", Ben said in surprise and received a friendly punch from Jay on the shoulder.

"Just because they say, that the people frome the island are evil - does not mean that we are heartless beings“, said Jay and Evie looked to the window, from where you could see the island of the lost. Her daughter was still alive and someone from the island had taken her ...maybe to care for her. How old was she now? Maybe three years old.

"I want to see her, I want to see my daughter", she now said to Ben and the brow-eyed eyes had a pleading look.

"I ... I'll see what I can do Evie", Ben said, trying to honestly try, but he knew a visit to the island was not the best option.

"Please Ben, it's important to me, I know what the nightmares means now, I have a daughter. I want to see her so much and be there for her. Promise me that you will not forget it? That you will help me to go the the island and see her Ben? "

"I promise Evie"

**THE END**


End file.
